valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Valkyrie Sky Wiki/Archive January 2010
Making the home page better Hey guys. I'd like to thank all of you who participate into creating this wiki. It's very much appreciated. Now, I believe the home page for the wiki should become better. We can't just list the links randomly. We should make categories, like "Character Information" (Classes, Life System, etc), "Items" (Item lists, Rare items, Unique Items, etc), "General Info" (titles, etc), "Game info" (Patch descriptions, controls, etc) and so on. If one of you can come up with a decent template or something, that would be great. A good example can be found here: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Main_Page Something that would at least look more professional than just a list of links... --Kamisama420 :I agree, but I think focus should be put on the navbar first! :For an example, what's Cxf supposed to mean? (Also, please sign your posts) :--Plantgirl 16:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Any idea how we can do that ? I looked around the page for a few minutes, and I couldn't find a way to do it. :--Kamisama420 :I'm working on it, will fix it as soon as my network connection wakes up. Can't do much from my phone. :--Plantgirl 01:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have sorted out our list of links, pretty color boxes can come later when we have time to waste. What's more important right now :however is...That ugly picture to the left. We have a beautiful hi-res picture to the right, then this fowl low res jpeg that :people see when they visit the wiki. Can we replace it with the picture on the right?--Megages 22:15, January 14, 2010 (UTC) So...The navbar... Any update on the navbar? it's odd in that it seems dynamic to each page instead of static to how it's set on the main page. Some pages in the wikia still show CxF. --Megages 08:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I tried to edit the image to the left, but couldn't find a way yet. :I will also soon add a lot of stuff to the News section. But since I don't want it to cover most of the page, I will make a new page of Archives for it. Any major update brought to pages should be added to that section (but small edits like spelling or making the page prettier aren't necessary). :What do you guys think ? :--Kamisama420 06:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find any reference to CxF, is that still an issue? :Also; I do not quite understand what you mean, is it a bad thing that the navbar is dynamic? :--Plantgirl 21:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Notive to those updating attack skills! It has come to my attention that skill damage increases based on the weapon equipped. This means that to get accurate readings of how much damage a skill does, you need to keep your beginners weapon, or obtain an equally weak weapon in order to accurately show how each skill scales in level. This also means any pages detailing skill damage will need to be corrected.--Megages 03:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ok,good thing noticing. I'm still wondering though if changing the weapon actually affects the description of the skill. That's where the Dmg columns' numbers come from. I thought those numbers were the basic damage the skill did, and then you add to that the char's int, the weapon, etc. I'll check it out, thanks for pointing it out. --Kamisama420 08:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) News Don't add news about pages being 'created', there's already a box to the right providing that information. --Plantgirl 17:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actually look at that box that much, I figured others might not either. :--Kamisama420 01:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you should take a look at your surroundings before making edits then? --Plantgirl 22:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking that since the news are being changed every few days or so now, that any news being a month old could be put in the archive page. There should be at least 5 news present though, since at some point, we'll have done enough that news won't be written that often anymore. Any comment on that ? --Kamisama420 07:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC)